The present invention relates to a vehicle body for transporting bulk material and more specifically to a body having a plurality of separate compartments therein which can be filled with materials of different type and amount and subsquentially selectively unloaded.
The most pertinent prior art items known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,308, 2,931,529, 2,454,101, 1,567,690 and 311,468.